


Betrayal

by Breyito



Series: Words that come and go... [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Natasha Romanova Broke It Too, Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's better to let things as they are. But when Natasha shows up without even planning on apologizing...well, no one ever said Tony was the patient and forgiving kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Another story!! I think I've written more in this last two weeks than in the last two years =/  
> Anyways, I am really mad at Natasha, because I liked her and usually I dont like women in the MCU (Peggy, Dottie, Ana, Jessica, Trish, Pepper and Claire are pretty much it) and she was in second after Peggy, but with this last movie she is the same place as Wanda...last ¬¬  
> (BTW, I have similar plans for Clint. He was such a bastard! And Wanda too, but with Vision this time.)  
> So, hope you all like it!!  
> As always, any mistakes please inform me ;P

She ambushes him in the Compound, after he comes back from a meeting with Ross (he is so, _so_ close to get him where he wants him; he just needs to bring Bruce back into the country without that bastard knowing and then they will put him where he belongs), and he is completely drained. He hasn’t had more than one or two hours of sleep at night since he stopped taking the drugs the hospital gave him after…well, _after_. He spent five weeks in that damn room, hooked up to all kinds of machines and taking all kinds of medicines and yet, his body hurts everywhere. Now, more than two weeks after his release he should be feeling…good, or at least, somewhat better. He isn’t, though, and he suspects he won’t for a long time.  

He is taut as a string and alone in the huge building (Mamma Rhodes took Vision and Rhodey out for ice cream, had decided they needed to stop sulking around); so of course, this is the time Natasha decides to show up. How he didn’t think of that before he doesn’t know. Must be the exhaustion he feels every minute since Ultron. He is in the kitchen, with one of his favorites mugs filled with bitter hot coffee on his hand, when he hears her.

“Tony.” He jumps like a foot in the air, and the mug that was on his hand ends up shattering on the wall behind her, right where her head was two seconds ago. “Your aim certainly improved.” She states, lifting an eyebrow.

“Natasha…?” Asks Tony; clearly surprised. Then his expression clouds over and his eyes spit fire. “I am in no mood to deal with you right now, Romanoff.” His tone is hard, implacable. The redhead obviously didn’t expect the cold reception, if the sudden straightening of her spine is anything to go by. “I’ve _just_ come back from another long and tedious meeting with Ross, as I’m sure you know. Do you want to guess what was it about? Leipzig. The hospital and your escape. As obnoxious as he was, he made me notice something concerning your actions; can you guess what it was?” Tony is tense, glaring at her, not giving an inch.   

“Oh, don’t you dare blame me for how this turned out!” The spy yells. It’s noticeable that this affects her as well because she looks as surprised as he is at her outburst; and something _vicious_ curls contentedly in his middle at seeing her reaction. He wants more.

“Who else do I have to blame, Natasha!?” Tony yells, so, so angry and so, so _hurt_. “You knew the truth too, you could have told me _any_ day! You _lied_ to me and the worse thing is that it’s my fault because I actually _trusted_ you! You are made of lies and secrets and I _knew_ that! You betrayed me the first time we met and I yet gave you another chance, and God, that was so, so _stupid_! Then you lied to me since the _moment_ you asked for my help to rebuild the Avengers and to find _Barnes_!” He spits out, full of rage. “And _then_ , you made me think you actually had my back in this whole mess, and you _let them go_. You let them go and Rhodey _fell_ and that was because your stupid _crush_ on Rogers and Barnes!! And fuck, that _hurt_. Then you have the _gall_ to yell at me about my _ego_? My ego had nothing to do with this, _Romanova_. You thought you warned me about watching my back? Bit too late; because _you_ already used it as a damn pincushion!” he is breathing hard, his whole chest is moving with every inhalation. It hurts, because his ribs are still healing. He thinks he can feel his neck burning, as it did when she stabbed him. He sees the flinch that passes her face as he calls her for that name, the name of a murderer; and the burning sensation loosens a bit.

“Why didn’t you mention my part on letting them get away in your statement to the press? Why not crucify me too?” Natasha doesn’t want to give up, it seems.

“Because the UN still has plans for you. Do you think I didn’t want the world to know that you let them get away and that you are at least half responsible for what happened to Rhodey? _Please_.” He scoffs. “Despite my objections, even when I warned them that you cannot be trusted; you are still considered a possible and valuable ally. That’s it. In case they demand that you come back to the team; it’s better if the public doesn’t know of you switching sides. For your ‘image’, you see.” Tony sneers at this last part. “It didn’t have anything to do with me; I would have thrown you to the sharks the press is. But because as always _I_ am the one cleaning up the mess, _I_ had to swallow my tongue and do what’s better for the ‘team’.” He smiles bitterly “Like there even is a team anymore. Like I could ever trust you enough to work with you again.”  

He can see her opening her mouth to say something; but he can’t handle more lies right now. And ninety percent of the things that come out of her mouth are always lies, because she is incapable of being completely honest and he was a damn idiot for _ever_ believing otherwise.

“Tony-” is as far as she gets before he interrupts her. She lost the right to use his name like that, because she sounds like she _cares_ about him.

“Get the hell out of here or I’ll arrest you, or even better, I’ll _hurt_ you.” He threatens, high-strung and ready to attack.  

“I don’t believe you. You would never hurt any of us.” She counters sounding confident. Suddenly, he is _done_. He wants her _out_ of his eyesight. In a second, the watch transforms into a sleek gauntlet, one that looks way more dangerous than the version he had on Berlin.

“ _Believe this_ ” he hisses, powering the repulsor and pointing right at her “my best friend is a wheelchair because of your actions. I’d have no compunction about putting you in the same place, Romanova.”

They stand in silence for a few moments, tension increasing dangerously, until she nods minutely and with a solemn face starts walking. She doesn’t turn around, though; Tony suspects she knows how tempting it would be for him if she showed her back. She keeps walking backwards until the doorway, where she quickly scurries out of sight.

He waits one hundred and twenty seconds (counting each one), the time he knows it takes Natasha to walk down the stairs and out of the building; before collapsing on the floor, shaking and sweating through his silk shirt and cashmere trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment, kudos or an idea ;D
> 
> Kisses


End file.
